


Then there was rain

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 李泰容一下一下地撫著他的背脊，撫平他的肩胛，像是將一根根的刺梳順捂平，以幾乎會留下痕跡的力道。他們窩在沙發上，外頭淅瀝瀝地在下雨；金廷祐也在下雨。一時半刻不會停下。





	Then there was rain

 

1.

下雨天的日子裡學校的後輩按響了他的門鈴。李泰容正在打包，外頭下著雨，站在門口的人沒帶傘，髮稍跟肩膀都被打濕。他問怎麼不先給我打個電話，一邊把人拉進來，後輩安安靜靜地站在剛進門的地方，他再看他時才發現那張清秀的臉上分明帶著傷心和委屈。

怎麼了，他慌忙地拉住他的手。金廷祐看著他，要稍微垂下頭像隻喪氣的狗狗。

Lucas跟我說哥要出國了，金廷祐輕輕地說。李泰容啊了一聲，手還圈在人家手腕上面，想伸回來撓撓頭也不是。他裝著傻說我以為你知道呢，金廷祐臉色又是一沉，像是隨時要掉下眼淚那樣。

哥明明就沒有跟我說。

李泰容自覺心虛，把他拉到沙發上坐。我這不是一直找不到時候跟你說嘛，年初才確定下來申請到獎學金就忙著整理文件，幾週前確定下來以後你又在準備口試，一直都碰不到面......，廷祐啊，我去給你倒杯熱的？

金廷祐沒有接話，從沙發上環視著四周零落的物件與紙箱，半晌才又抬起頭看他，已經換上了決絕的表情。

是不是我沒有來的話哥就不會跟我說？金廷祐柔聲問，平時清亮的聲音像是和自身一同被雨水浸濕。他應該要繼續打哈哈，說你怎麼會這樣想呢一邊轉移話題，可是李泰容總是覺得被那樣的表情盯著看的時候就無法言語。

......廷祐啊，他以舌尖抵著門齒，又抿起了嘴唇。

金廷祐那麼喜歡他，他怎麼又不知道呢。

 

2.

哥的東西好多啊，金廷祐蹲在客廳的紙箱前面，將他暫時胡亂塞進去的書冊與雜物一件件挑出來再整齊地擺放進去。李泰容不知道自己應該做何反應，或者他根本不曉得從金廷祐按了門鈴開始質問他為什麼不告訴他要出國到乾脆開始幫他收拾中間到底發生了什麼樣驚人的轉折，只知道自己只是想趕快結束尷尬的對峙與無法化為言語的真心。

金廷祐可以，彷彿從不覺得那有什麼，很輕易當著眾人說出太過肉麻的話。

而他不行，李泰容想，這就是他一直閃躲的原因。他從房間門口偷偷朝客廳看，金廷祐跪在地上幫他封箱，簡直是2018年最魔幻沒有之一的畫面。

打包告一段落之後他叫了外賣，坐在空蕩蕩的客廳地板上吃炸醬麵。金廷祐每吃一口就拿紙巾抹一下嘴，充分展現了連他都俯首稱臣的神經質。李泰容想起第一次見到金廷祐失控的一面是稱不上社團的一群人在小酒館的聚會，金廷祐也是那樣窩在邊邊角角，烤肉夾被金道英抓在手裡整晚於是他們都輕鬆地就能鬧騰起來，金廷祐喝多了以後就開始說瘋話，你不會一開始就發現他已經醉得可以，直到那雙亮晶晶的眼睛定在臉上。

學長、李泰容學長，金廷祐乾淨的聲音微醺著喊他，就像被撓在胸口火燒燒的。學長，我下禮拜生日喔。

問他想要什麼，金道英在旁邊鼓譟。彼時李泰容也喝了不少，於是平常被作弄的警覺全都放下，順著就問你想要什麼。

想要學長，金廷祐一臉誠懇地盯著他。李泰容瞬間僵了住，一旁爆出了笑聲，他才發現踩入圈套。想要開玩笑結束話題時金廷祐卻還是看著他，距離太近鼻尖都要碰到他的臉上，李泰容發出怪叫讓他不要再看了，把他的臉往反方向撥開，幾次之後才看見平時安安靜靜的後輩勾起了惡作劇得逞的滿足微笑。

於是他也將那當作一次與金道英之間貓與老鼠的互相角力，只是把乖巧的後輩卷了進來。那之後他們成了不那麼拘謹的關係，他才發現金廷祐與他想像得又不太一樣，可以是那麼緊張地將手握在膝蓋上，也可以那麼直勾勾地向誰索要愛意。

李泰容發現自己想錯又是過了一陣子之後，當金廷祐過分頻繁地出現在身邊的時候，他才發現已經有些遲了。啊，也只有泰容哥不會發現吧，那麼鬧騰宣揚的方式，金道英稀鬆平常地嘲笑著，邊朝遠方招了招手，金廷祐就乖巧地走過來。

看吧，明明是我叫他過來，眼神還是黏在你身上。

李泰容想，那好像真的有一點不妙。

 

3.

彼時李泰容正被自己的研究和助理工作兩邊夾擊焦頭爛額，實在沒空將注意力分給一個突然冒出來的潛在危機。他並不是沒有經歷誇張的追求，然而比起那種驚天動魄的方式金廷祐顯然是溫水煮青蛙的那種反而讓他更加無法招架。嚴格說起來金廷祐也並沒有對他展開追求，僅僅是在眾人都在的聚會裡喜歡黏在他的旁邊，說一些真假莫辨的情話讓人起雞皮疙瘩，不曉得是喜歡看他的反應還是真的喜歡他。

直到某天他們都喝得多了些，哄鬧著就錯過了末班車，金道英說不然去住泰容哥家吧，幾個都不管他的抗議開始大聲歡呼。金廷祐走在一群醉漢之中顯得太安靜了，慢慢退到他的身邊手又纏了過來。李泰容沒有大反應地跳開，讓他隨心意將兩個人的手臂貼在一起、勾著沒有空隙，最後整個貼在他身上拖著腳步走。

待終於到家後他將醉漢們安置於客廳，再三威脅不準帶著酒味踏進他的房間方圓五公分之處。或許咬著牙的威脅在一群人眼裡還是有些作用，大家三三兩兩在地板上睡了，李泰容進廚房幫自己燒熱水，一邊恨恨地想隔天要找人來把地毯拿去送洗。

就是那時金廷祐跟了過來，站在廚房中島的另一頭喊他的名字。泰容哥，帶鼻音的聲音聽起來可憐巴巴，他問他是否要杯水，還沒開口就被隔著中島拉住了手。金廷祐將他的手拉過來，靠在自己的臉頰旁邊，一邊用那種他最無法抵抗的眼神盯著他，種種條件構成他同時失去言語與行動能力的大當機。

金廷祐說，哥，我好喜歡你喔。一邊將嘴唇貼上他的手心。

李泰容不記得自己究竟是怎麼從那個情境逃跑的，只記得翌日睡醒時客廳裡鳥獸散，剩幾個人要醒沒醒。Lucas坐在地板上說肚子餓，Johnny打了個呵欠說不然叫披薩吧，李泰容還來不及阻止中本悠太就撥通了電話一點也不錯地報出自己家的地址。他趁亂環視了一圈，哪裡都沒有那個清瘦的身影。

幾天後他收到了獎學金申請的回覆，指導教授說機會難得，他將手背在身後握了握。

然後他說好。

 

4.

於是被金廷祐找上門的瞬間李泰容才頓悟躲只躲得了一時，他知道金廷祐不會讓他把那個夜晚當作倒錯的夢境，卻又不直接對他判刑。金廷祐在他的廚房裡洗碗，李泰容站在那裡欲言又止，卻又覺得人事時地一切都過於恰巧，他喊廷祐啊，那人削瘦的肩膀就頓了頓。

金廷祐沒有回過頭來，悶悶地說再等我一下，語氣像是麥芽糖，又甜又黏過於使人心慌。

李泰容回到沙發上，腳下的地毯他帶不走，金道英就說不然便宜賣給我吧，我倒喜歡這花樣。過了會金廷祐就過來了，站在那兒又不過來，他拍拍身邊的位子說坐下來吧，金廷祐嗯了一聲，卻靠著他的小腿坐上地毯。

我問道英哥是不是因為我，道英哥說哥本來就在準備要出去，所以我一直在等哥跟我說。

金廷祐低著頭，把玩著他的手指就是不抬起頭來。李泰容一時覺得有些心軟，伸手撫向他蓋住眼睛的瀏海，又被抓住了手指。金廷祐撐起了上半身，用陰影將他覆蓋，親吻落下來的時候李泰容閉起了眼，濕潤的不只是嘴唇而已。金廷祐的唇離開時他聽見了啜泣，黑白分明的雙眼積滿了水滴，眼眶盛不住了就往下掉，打濕他的臉頰也滴在他的鼻梁。李泰容伸手撫去眼淚的痕跡，金廷祐沒有再次試圖討索親吻或者其他，只是將臉埋進他的鎖骨窪。

李泰容一下一下地撫著他的背脊，撫平他的肩胛，像是將一根根的刺梳順捂平，以幾乎會留下痕跡的力道。他們窩在沙發上，外頭淅瀝瀝地在下雨；金廷祐也在下雨。

一時半刻不會停下。

 

5.

門開時金道英正準備按第二回的門鈴，正想調侃李泰容約了人來拿東西還晾著人在外頭等，結果門一開卻是金廷祐。你怎麼沒去上課？金道英脫口而出，才又覺得好像搞錯了順序。金廷祐吐了吐舌頭，邊往裡面喊說道英哥來了，就站得開些讓他進門。他疑惑地看向他，還想問時李泰容就迎了出來，見到他也不露出慌張的樣子，說道英來啦，自己弄一下，我還在打包。

金道英遂覺得有什麼在自己不知道的時候拼在了一起，他將傘放在門外，李泰容嫌棄地要他把鞋也脫在外面。他有些崩潰地抗議，叫他不要偏在雨天潔癖大爆發，卻還是乖乖地換上室內拖鞋才踩進客廳。金廷祐幫著他把地毯捲起來，拿李泰容打包的塑膠繩打了兩個漂亮的結固定。金道英蹲在他身旁，一邊確認了下李泰容還在房間裡搗鼓才遲疑地問，你們還好嗎？

金廷祐啊了一聲，看向他時平靜地微笑。沒事了，他說，不要擔心，說著又低下頭去弄那個結，確定它不會輕易鬆脫後才又抬起頭。

啊，你看，雨停了。

沒事的。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我：我夢到金廷祐跟李泰容談戀愛  
> 知名不具的朋友：請寫文


End file.
